


colors

by omgpeachsnapple



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Conversations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Humor, I just had a lot of feelings, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, This expansion was wildly painful, up to 5.3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgpeachsnapple/pseuds/omgpeachsnapple
Summary: G’raha Tia is long overdue for a scolding.  *updated 1.17.2021*
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 15





	colors

While I was worrying about the illusions reflected in the mirrors

Things began to pick up speed

When they say I’m free to go wherever I desire

Everything turns a little grey

The dancing flames are painting my dreams tonight 

Will your brush run dry?

I would have been happy just to have watched 

The orange sunset next to you.

—

colors

2020

–

They sat in Dawn’s Respite, atop one of the infirmary beds her hapless Scions had rested upon not so long ago. As it was, they were milling about in the morning light, preparing for breakfast, chatting cheerfully.

His palms were face up, her fingers lightly tracing over his forearms. It tickled but was not unpleasant. He liked to watch her fascination, her ministrations. It was an everyday ritual he had begun to look forward to over the past week. The absence of crystal seemed to have entranced her.

“G’raha,” she said lightly, pressing her cool fingers against his skin, leaning slightly toward him.

“Yes?”

She was too close. He could never breathe properly when she was so close.

Her grip on his forearm tightened, her dark Au Ra skin the contrast to his. She was looking at him now, and her ice-blue eyes were furious, the pale blue of her limbal rings glittering.

“Um,” G’raha looked around, but the other Scions seem to have curiously disappeared. She was so godsdamn _strong_ for a blasted white mage.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you trying to _abscond with my excess light and kill yourself_ ,” she hissed, and now her face was right up against his, and if he’d thought she was furious before, oh he was wrong, so very very wrong.

“You ass,” she continued, as she threw his arm back at him, her mouth twisted in frustration.

“Hana ... “ he brought his hands up defensively, but she cut him off.

“You’re _lucky_ Emet-Selch knocked you out. I should have done the same. I should have had Alisaie do it for me!”

He let his hands fall into his lap, his eyes wide.

“And just when we’d been reunited!” She was standing now, hardly towering over him for all her small stature, but imposing just the same.

She poked him in the chest, hard.

"You read Count Edmont's book! You knew what became of Haurchefant! You knew how it grieved me to lose a dear friend for my sake and _still_ ... still you-"

“Hana!” He gasped out in alarm. She tried to fold her hands over her breast, but he deftly caught them, gently bidding her sit back down.

“Yes. Of course, you’re right. It was ... cruel of me. I was so focused on keeping you alive, keeping you safe.”

“I was so happy ... I never thought I’d see you again.” she sighed, but her voice was gentler now.

“So many years since that day ...” he breathed, and Hana squeezed his hand fiercely.

“Oh, I forgive you. This once. And even though you’re a silly, reckless fool, you are my friend, and I remain proud and in debt to you. I am so, so happy to have found you again. You saved me, you know. You saved us all. You were the one to summon us to your side.”

“Well that,” he began, but she pressed a finger to his lips, and he was so surprised by the contact that he started. She smiled faintly but continued.

“But you did. You helped prevent an awful tragedy, helped save countless lives ...”

Suddenly she stopped and would not look at him, her hands dropping to her lap. For a long moment, neither spoke. 

“Do you think we did the right thing?” she asked abruptly, her gaze still trained on her folded hands.

“Yes,” he said slowly and then sighed as he took in her meaning. “I think you and Emet-Selch were ever destined to oppose each other. You as Azem, when you stepped down from the Convocation of the Fourteen. And you as you are now, our Warrior of Light. Well, and Darkness.” His smile was rueful as he gently brushed an errant hair back behind her braids, his fingers lightly touching the side of her face. She closed her eyes, the anger and sadness melting away. She looked relaxed in a way she hadn’t in weeks, and he thrilled in it.

“You have always looked toward the future, my dearest friend,” G’raha Tia said as he stood. He pulled her to her feet. “You do not dwell overlong on the past and move forward. One step at a time. Together.”

He offered her his arm, which she took, smiling as they left the room.

“Now, my dear, I tire of these walls. And you did promise me an adventure.” He grinned broadly, tilting his head at her. She let out a laugh, a soft, breathless sound he’d not heard in years, and his grin broadened. 

“I did, G’raha Tia. I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly things. I have a lot of feelings about this expansion I need to work out!


End file.
